Camp Rock, Nalex style
by xXxNelenaRoxSoxXx
Summary: Alex is forced to go to Camp Rock by her parents. She hates the whole idea of camp until she meets Nate. HE'S forced to go to Camp Rock by his brothers/band mates. Plz read story's better than summery Nelena/Nalex Jemi/Smitchie. Rated T for language.
1. Goodbye New York

**_ok i started this new story becouse I love Camp Rock and also Nelena or Nalex so I thought of mixing them up._**

**_DISCLAMER: I own nada, nothing!_**

* * *

"But mom!" I yelled following her up the stairs. "I don't want to go Camp Rock! There will be snotty stuck up loosers there!"

"Now Alex, stop being so mean, and it's decided!"

"Hahaha you have to spend your summer with loosers!" My older nerdy brother Justin said.

"Well I bet none of the people there answer the phone saying 'Yellow?" my younger brother Max said. Sometimes I think he's my favorite.

"But mom, why do _I_ have to go. What about Max or Justin?"

"Justin has his math-aton team, and well Max...Max... he's to young to go!" Darn!

"So you better start packing, you leave tomorrow." I ran upstairs cursing under my breath. I stormed into my room and slammed the door.

How could they do this to me? Sending me of to some snooty booty camp! I took out my suitcases and aggressively stuffed cloth inside. I punched the cloth

as if it was the reason I had to go. I sat down on the floor and took out my phone and dialed my best friend ,harper's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alex wat's up? Oh guess what? We made Mac and Cheese for lunch and had a few left over that weren't cooked and made them into a necklace!"

I sorta giggled at harper's fashion and then said "Harper I can't go to the movies tomorrow, my mom made

me go to this camp were people sing and do a bunch of other stuff that are so not meant to be done during summer. I mean hello it's summer! It's a time to relax and chill."

"Are you talking about camp rock? 'Cuz I heard it's awsome! I heard you have this big contes..."

"HARPER! not helping!"

"Oh right ummmm....yea how could your parents do this to you? Sending you to some super fun camp during your lame summer especialy to a camp that

everyone else wants to go to and you have to be super lucky to have the opportunity to be able to get into." Harper said with unnecessary sarcasm.

"Harper! You know what stop helping!"

"What can I say? Camp Rock is a great."

"Whatever, Harper. Whatever."

We talked for half an hour before she had to go. I began packing again and Justin came in. He looked sympathetic and said "Listen I'm sorry you have to go

camp. I agree it's unfair for mom and dad to send you there against your will."

"Really?"

"No! ha ha I can't believe you fell for that!" Justin said mockingly.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM....NOW!!!" I said throwing a pillow at him. He was so weird.

**The next day**

"Have fun Alex" said harper hugging me.

"Ha I'll try but I doubt it." I said getting into my dad's van. I waved to my family and Harper. As soon as i couldn't see them anymore I sank into my

seat. I took out my ipod and began listening to Paramore. Camp Rock was in L.A so I had to go all the

way to the airport and then have like 5 hours on the plane. Soon I fell asleep. After like forty minutes my dad woke me up. "Huh? who? What? Were?" I said surprised.

"We're here honey." I got out and my dad got out my two suit cases and I got my ruffle bag from the back seat.

We checked in and got my ticket. My plane was going to leave in half and hour. My dad took me to my gate and then turned to me.

"Listen Alex, I'm sorry for making you go but I just hope you have fun."

I didn't think i would have fun but i just wanted to reassure him. "Yea dad I will."

"Ok bye honey." he said hugging me.

Soon I was in the plane and I looked out the window _Goodbye New York_ I thought.

* * *

**ok yea I know it was boring but it was more of like an introduction. Don't worry I'll try to post as fast as I can k? **


	2. Wow this is Hollywood's future

**Ok so here it is. Last chapter was Alex's 'introduction' so this chapter is a little bit of Nate's POV and when he and Alex meet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (I wish I did though) **

**

* * *

**

**Nate's POV**

"Come on guys seriously do I have to go?" I pleaded.

"Yes, you do. Listen last year you guys made me go and I met awesome people and lately

you've been really crazy." said Shane.

"What psh no." I insisted, then Shane turned on the TV in our limo and on was like a gossip channel or something. The perky blonde reporter said "And Nate Grey from Connect 3 is at it

again." then on came pictures of me in a mob of paparazzi "Nate Grey was reported to have cursed at a few of the paparazzi he said quote, "_Get out of my face_

_you mother ******. Go back to your ******* mama!" _with that

Shane turned off the TV.

"Come on Nate you tell me that wasn't crazy." Shane said. Ok so maybe I was a little bit out of control, but I couldn't help it I was going through a tough time. First I broke up with

Hannah Montana (more like caught her kissing my ex-best friend) and second I've been a little depressed lately.

"Plus Jason and I'll be there with you"

"Oh I'll finally make my birdhouse!" Jason said rather hyper.

"Ugh fine! I give in" I yelled. I got out and stepped onto Camp Rock grounds. There were kids dancing, singing, and drumming. _Wow _

_this is going to be fun (Not) _I thought.

The limo driver took out our expensive bags and left. We all grabbed our stuff and walked to our cabin. I kicked open the door and was shocked to see three beds

a few night stands and two closets. "This is it?" I asked.

"Isn't it so totally awesome!!" Jason said instead of asked.

"Yea....it's....something alright." I couldn't believe i have to spend my whole summer here!

"Come on Nate let's go" said Shane.

"Were?"

"Just come."

**Meanwhile, Alex's POV**

When I arrived at LA a Camp Rock official was waiting for me and few other campers. He waited for us to pick up our luggage which took about 45 minutes. Then we

all went outside were a van was waiting for us. I sat down next to a girl

with brown-ish hair and bangs. _I think I've seen her before. _I thought. I shook the thought and sighed when i sat down.

I still didn't want to be there. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh nothing, it's just I didn't really want to come to Camp Rock. But whatever you wouldn't want to hear me go on and on about my problems."

"No it's ok i won't mind. I'm Mitchie by the way." she said putting her hand out.

(for the conversation **Alex is bold**. Mitchie is normal)

I shook her hand and said, **"I'm Alexandria Elizabeth Nicole Maria Russo, Alex for short."**

"Nice meeting you. So what wrong?"

**"Well my mom and dad forced me to come to camp rock cuz they thought it'd be fun but I don't really think so since I HATE doing stuff during summer."**

"Ooh well it's ok Camp Rock is fun. I was new last year and at first it was a little dramatic but It was fun."

**"So were do live?"**

"Actually I live here in LA but I was visiting my friends from Texas. You see I was born there but then I moved to LA last year."

**"Wow I was born in Texas too! But why'd you move? I moved cuz my parents opened up this sandwich shop in New York, which is were I live."**

"Well have you heard of Connect Three?"

**"Yea who hasn't. That Nate dude is like really crazy.**" I left out the fact that I thought he was cute.

"Well you know how I came to camp last year? Well I met Shane there and we got along so he got me an interview with Hollywood records! They liked me so much

I start recording my album right after summer! And we moved to LA for my career."

**"Wow that's so awesome!!"**

"That's not the best part. I also was able to go on tour with them!!"

**"Double awesome! But I wouldn't be able to spend all that time with Nate on a bus. He seems like a jerk."**

"Well he wasn't always like that he's just had it tough."

(end conversation)

I was about to ask why he had it tough but then the van stopped and the Camp Rock official/driver told us to get out and take our luggage. We all piled out and

some guy handed us a paper with our 'classes' and cabin numbers.

"What cabin do you have?" asked Mitchie.

"umm I have 24B"

"Sweet so do I. Listen I have to go do something real quick meet you at the cabin k?" She left before I was able to ask exactly _were_ cabin 24B was.

I looked around and saw people dancing, singing, and drumming. _Wow this is Hollywood's future _I thought. I got

bored of standing there like an idiot, I saw a group of guys standing around I went up to the shorter one with curls. He had his back turned to me so I tapped his

shoulder. "WHAT? Do you want and autograph or something?!?" He said turning around. I instantly noticed it was NATE GREY!

_I knew he was jerk! _I thought. I stuttered a response, "Well....i ....um....wanted to know were....cabin 24B was."

"Well how should I know!?" suddenly I wasn't intimidated and my sassy attitude returned.

"Well sooory for asking. Jee you really ARE a jerk! You seriously need an attitude check!" I walked away leaving him standing there with his jaw open.

* * *

**ooh Nalex isn't of to a good start now are they? But don't worry hopefully Nate's ego will get smaller. (or will it? lol)**

**oh and one more thing REVIEW! lol bye and have a fantabulious day!**

**~Nicole  
**


End file.
